Visitation
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Spock takes Jamie, McCoy's half-Vulcan grand-daughter, to visit her cousin in a Starfleet mental institution.


Visitation

by Satin Ragdoll

McCoy's half-Vulcan grand-daughter, Jamie, was at her computer when Spock peeked in her room to check on her. McCoy was away. His wife on Yonada II, Natira, was very ill and near to death. Spock had agreed to watch Jamie while he tended to her. They got along very well.

Normally, Spock would have let Jamie alone, but her expression caught his attention. It was one of deep sorrow.

When Jamie saw that Spock was watching her, she simply lowered her head and waited. He knew that meant she would not be upset if he looked, but she didn't want to speak about it, at least not yet. It was a behavior that both Vulcans and Humans shared.

Spock came around to see what it was she had been looking at. He was surprised to see it was an article on his former-student turned traitor, Valeris.

After suffering kae'at k'lasa at his hands, which in other circumstances would have been a death penalty for _him, _Valeris had been arrested for treason. But before she could be interrogated further, other members of the conspiracy had made sure she could reveal nothing further. They had damaged her mind, permanently. She had been left with the mentality of a child, and was presently incarcerated in a Starfleet mental hospital, with no hope of ever getting out.

Seeing her face on Jamie's screen, Spock silently quirked a brow at the child. Jamie looked up at him with an expression that was a mix of embarrasment, defiance, and sorrow. "She's my second cousin. We were great friends before all that mess."

oOo

Spock sat in one of the other chairs in the room. "I see."

Jamie chewed her bottom lip a little, "I know she betrayed you, Great Uncle Spock, but sometimes I miss her. She was one of the few Vulcans that didn't treat me differently because I'm half-Human. She told me that although it wasn't for her, she found my approach 'interesting'. Sometimes she took me for ice-cream. I even got her to try some, once. She liked the strawberry. I'm sad she was hurt so badly, Spock. Despite what happened, she wasn't all bad."

Spock steepled his fingers, "No, she wasn't. She was misguided and a traitor, but she was my friend once. I regret what became of her, and I regret hurting her."

Jamie cocked her head at him, "I heard what happened. You had to, didn't you?"

Spock shook his head, "I had to, but I did not have to go as far as I did. I hurt her, Jamie, and I did it in anger. She had betrayed me, and I _wanted _her to hurt. That is why we must be so careful of emotions. Uncontrolled, they can be devastating."

Jamie nodded, "That is why I am trying for mastery, even though most Vulcans would not agree with my...methods." She giggled, "You should see their faces, sometimes." Her grin faded, "I wish I could see her. Mother says they keep those places so cold. I would very much like to get her a nice, warm robe. I don't like the thought she could be suffering."

Spock quirked a brow, "The compound where she is being kept is here on Earth. Perhaps I could arrange a visit."

Jamie's face lit up, "Oh, thank you, Great Uncle Spock! Thank you, thank you!" He could see she was trying very hard not to throw her arms around his neck. His lips tipped up the tiniest bit. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was so proud of her.

oOo

Spock and Jamie arrived at the compound where Valeris was being housed. After much discussion with the head of staff, it was decided that there would be two guards with Jamie and Valeris, but Spock would be watching through the video camera. His presence might be...frightening...to the woman. He had reluctantly agreed.

When Valeris saw Jamie, her whole face lit up, "Jamie!" It was obvious how far she had regressed. She was grinning from ear to ear, "I'm so glad to see you!" Jamie smiled a little at her, "Lala." It was her pet name for Valeris, from when she was very little and couldn't say her name easily. "How are you? Are you okay? How are they treating you?"

Valeris laughed, "They're so nice here. They give me coloring books and strawberry ice cream!" Her smile faded a little, "But they told me some bad people hurt me so that I would never grow up, so I had to stay here where they could take care of me."

Jamie nodded, "Yes. That's true. I'm sorry, Lala."

Valeris leaned in close, and her eyes got wide, "I heard some other stuff, too. I heard that before I got hurt I did some very, very, very bad things. Is that true, Jamie? Was I a bad girl?"

Jamie nodded again, somberly, "Yes, Lala. You were very naughty. There were some people that were very mad at you."

Tears leaked out of Valeris' eyes, and her chin trembled, "I'm sorry I was bad, Jamie! Can you tell everybody I'm sorry I was bad?"

Jamie hugged her a long time, and tried not to cry, herself, "Sure, Lala. I'll tell them." She pulled away and picked up the wrapped package she had been carrying, handing it to Valeris, "I got you something."

Excited, Valeris tore off the wrapping, "Oooh, a Vulcan _pelal _(robe)! Oh, it's so pretty!" She quickly slipped into it, "And so warm, too! Thank you, Jamie! It gets so cold in there."

One of the guards cleared his throat, and Jamie knew it was almost time. "Our time's almost up, Lala. I've got to go."

Valeris clutched Jamie's sleeves, "One more thing, Jamie! Promise me you won't let _him _touch you!"

Jamie's brows drew down in confusion, "Who, Lala?"

Valeris' voice drew down to a hoarse whisper, "You know..._ Spock!"_ The look on her countenance was the horrified one of a child who had seen the very face of the bogeyman.

Jamie slowly nodded, "I won't let him hurt me."

Valeris sighed, pacified. The guard cleared his throat again, and Jamie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Valeris offered her a silent Vulcan salute as the guard escorted Jamie out.

oOo

Spock was waiting quietly, having observed the whole thing. Jamie could tell it had disturbed him, and she was willing to bet the worst of it was that last part.

When they were seated in the shuttle, Jamie touched his sleeve gently, "Even though you hurt her, I know that you weren't the one that hurt her the worst, Great Uncle Spock. Those others are the ones that did that. She just doesn't remember."

Spock nodded. "That doesn't excuse the fact that I hurt her."

Jamie thought for a long moment, and then met his eyes, "Since she is obviously in no shape to do it, I forgive you in her stead. I'm sure she would do it, if she were able."

Spock sighed, "Thank you, Jamie, even though I am not certain she would. I appreciate your efforts to comfort me, when I should be the one comforting you. I am, after all, the adult."

She smiled a little, "I would do anything for my Great Uncle Spock!"

Fin.


End file.
